


Late Night Shopping

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Rafael and Sonny go grocery shopping to find some dinner, even though it's way too late.





	Late Night Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> Happy birthday Bianca!
> 
> I hope you have a great day today! Thank you for being such a great friend and supporter (and Beta on occasion). I heard you like grocery shopping fluff so here's the fruits of my labor, enjoy my (apparent) trademark.

“Hmm. Okay, now that we’re here you have no excuse to keep giving me non-answers.” 

Carisi waltzed into the adorably small 24-hour grocery store with a smile on his face. Even though they frequented this place a lot he always had the same look of wonder when he glanced around. Barba trailed behind him, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, always curious about _why_ he was so excited.

Well, might as well ask.

“Is there a particular reason you look at this store the same way as me? Because every time we’re here it seems to make your day,” he said, a hint of a smirk on his face. 

Barba couldn’t see it from this angle, but he assumed that Carisi rolled his eyes as he walked further down the aisle scanning for ingredients. “I don’t know. It just makes me happy, maybe that’s because I always come here with you,” he answered, turning with a honey sweet smile to him. 

Rafael gave a saccharine smirk in return and strolled up next to him, his shoulder against his. The pair turned to the small row of tortillas and Barba sighed, “I don’t think we should cook anything--that’s an answer. You’re gonna have to have Cuban another time.”

“I have Cuban _all_ the time.”

Rafael threw his head back in mock despair and groaned. 

Sonny laughed way too loudly in the space, but he didn’t seem to care, and instead his focus was now on Rafael. “Hey, I know a recipe. Tortillas, peanut butter---”

“No.”

“---and honey, but that’s optional. You got a vendetta against peanut butter or somethin’?” Sonny’s Staten Island accent hit him like a bat. It always surprised Rafael that it could thicken so quickly.

Barba looked at him skeptically, “Don’t you hate peanut butter?”

“Wait,” he blinked blankly. “I do, why did I forget _that?_ ” Carisi now looked more concerned about his memory than what they were going to eat that night.

Barba hooked a hand under his elbow, not in comfort, but to bring him back down. Sometimes, well, all the time, Sonny would get superstitious or worried for no reason at all. He would constantly have Barba check his forehead throughout the day because, _“Rafi, I think I might be coming down with somethin’.”_ Each time Rafael would check his head just to comfort him and say, _“No, dear, you’re not.”_

Other times it would be like this, he’d forget something, then remember it a moment later, and get scared that Alzheimer's was taking him.

“Hey.” Barba tugged on his arm. “What do you want to eat instead?”

Sonny sighed and used his other hand to grab the one that was curled around his forearm. Crooking his arms, Carisi smiled at the desired result. 

Barba picked up on it too. “Thanks, but I already have a date to prom,” he snarked dryly, his eyes now scanning the shelves as they slowly walked around. “I had a gut feeling to just order in, but I had an epiphany that we can’t eat out _every day._

“But then again, who said that we can’t? Ah well, too late now.” He tisked. 

They prom-walked down each aisle and looked at each of the limited choices they had. At last Barba let go and Carisi immediately missed the warmth. He was surprised that he didn’t pull away sooner, Sonny was sure part of the reason was that there was no one but the cashier in the back reading a magazine. He could hear Barba’s reasoning in his head, _“Some 50-60 year old isn’t going to give a shit seeing two men walk arm in arm down the 7 aisles of grocery store. Now with others, they can leave.”_

“I say we just say ‘fuck it’ and get instant noodles.”

“And commit an Italian sin?” He shook his head, _No sir._

“Fine, what do you suggest? I’m tired and I would love to get some food right now,” Barba signed, examining a package of Spicy Chicken Noodles. 

Carisi grabbed it from him and set it back down, he took Rafael’s hand and led him back to the tortilla section. “Hey, you were the one who wanted something ‘fresher’, to not eat out or eat in except for a home cooked meal.”

“I didn’t say I still don’t want that.”

Sonny squeezed his hand, “How about some chicken wraps then? We have most of the ingredients at home.”

“They might have spoiled already, you haven’t been over in a bit,” Barba confessed, focusing on the soft movement of Sonny’s thumb over his own. 

“It’s been two days.”

“Two days too long.”

Carisi beamed, “Sap.” and leaned down to give a small kiss just above his temple. 

“Only to you.” Barba smiled in return.

Sonny grabbed a package of a generic bag of tortillas, then led Rafael to gather precooked chicken, lettuce, spinach, and shredded cheese.

And they walked to the counter and waited for the cashier to ring it up, Barba grabbed a small tin of mints and soon they were on their way.

Strangely, outside was warmer than the cool artificial inside. They walked side by side down the street, their shoulders bumping together. With a bit of sleight of hand, he took the mint package out and popped one of them into his mouth. He then offered the tin to Carisi and he did the same, though he straightened up soon as he heard crunching.

It took him a moment, but he found the source of the trouble, “Are...are you _chewing your mints?_ ” he said, scandalized. “You’re supposed to suck on them.”

Rafael looked at him. “Really? Who said that?” he smirked, pressing further into Sonny’s side. “And yes I am, what are you gonna do about it?”

It was blatantly obvious sure, but Sonny was never one to play hard to get. He stopped them and leaned in with both his hands, reaching up to cup his face as he kissed him passionately. Barba kept with him, until Carisi pulled away, leaving him with a few pecks on his lips as he left. The kiss itself wasn’t bad, but all he could taste was mint and coffee and those didn’t go well together. 

Barba seemed to have similar feelings, “You taste like mint and cherry chapstick, and not the good kind.”

“Fine I’ll just stick to forehead kisses then,” he said with a smooch on his brow. 

Rafael gave a happy sigh, “Alright, let's go, I’m hungry,” and wrapped an arm around Sonny’s waist as he leaned in to lay an arm on his shoulder.


End file.
